Raspberry Lemonade
by Winter Cowan
Summary: When Lily starts to finish off her second to last year at Hogwarts new feelings interrupt her current standing with the infamous Mr. Potter. Twists and turns that were never expected, few clichés were ever this cliché-ish.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
I always did love Scotland. My parents used to take me here in summer, our family had a nice cottage somewhere in the mountains. It had such a beautiful view of the lands. I never thought that I would see them like this though, nor see them with my current prospective on life that I have now. 


	2. A New Day Has Begun

Chapter 1  
  
A New Day Has Begun  
  
"He barged into the room!"  
  
Casondrah's eyes went wide, "He didn't?!"  
  
"Oh, he did." I was so pissed about what he did. He just busted RIGHT INTO THE DORMATORY!  
  
Just then the door opened, soon followed by Blythe. "What we talkin' bout ladies?" Blythe was from America, she got transferred here in fourth year. She used to go to Salem Academy for Girls. A day school in Massachusetts, duh! I picked that up from her. She used to live in Louisiana, and then moved to New York then Massachusetts. I know, she's lived some places.  
  
Chandra smiled, "Oh nothing, just how Lils' here is mad over Potter!" She ducked as I threw a pillow at her. "What? It's only the truth!" she said in her thick Italian accent. No, Chandra didn't get transferred. She's been here from day one. Sometimes it's very unfortunately. With all the guys wanting her, it was a bit hard for the rest of us to get one. Of course Blythe managed to snag a Marauder. Sirius Black no doubt. It's been on for the past year; but they seem to start to be getting bored of each other, none of know how much longer it will last.  
  
"Oh, shut up, Chandra! I DO NOT WANT POTTER! DO YOU HERE ME?"  
  
The girls all have these weird smiles on there faces.What on earth is that about? "What?"  
  
"Oh nothing, noting at all," Kory stated, but I knew something was up. Kory always says that when something's up. After six years, I think I'd know.  
  
"Lils," Casondrah said almost tauntingly.  
  
"What?" I snapped back.  
  
Mercedes then walked in, "hullo. Whoa, what happened? It was Potter wasn't it?" She directed the last question to me.  
  
"Yes, it was. And this lot," I pointed behind me, "Aren't helping the situation much either." Mercedes gave a disapproving look to the rest of them.  
  
A loud crash sounding from the common room startled us. We all jumped up and ran out the room. Of coarse it was Potter and Brendan Acklie. Those two I swear it's horrible. Always getting into fights those two. It's both Potter who starts it, or Brendan; and, shoot me I'm so surprised, it's usually the latter.  
  
Unfortunately, as being a prefect I am to stop them. The other prefect, Remus Lupin, is currently in dispose. In other words, he's fighting with Bain Hubble, another in Brendan's group. Sirius Black was punching the bloody daylights out of Kieran Simon. Honestly. When every one saw me walking down the stairs they moved out of my way very quickly I might add. Must have that look in my eyes again. Once I had reached the red carpet, I had to yell to be heard over the 'Fight! Fight! Fight!' chant. "Hey! What's going on here?!" Well, that sure worked. Not. I tried again, "HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" That didn't work to well either.  
  
Kory seemed to notice my desperateness, since she yelled, "OY! SHUTUP!!!" wee! That sure worked. Hold on, did I just say wee?  
  
All that was heard now was the occasional grunting from the fighters. The six of us walked right inside the circle of onlookers. I sighed in frustration as I waited, impatiently, for them to notice we were there, or get exhausted, which ever came first. I tapped my foot on the plush carpet, easily showing I was annoyed. When Potter was thrown to the ground on his side, he opened his eyes, only to see my foot tapping the floor right next to my head. Brendan had stopped going after James at the sight of me. James slowly looked up, until he was looking me strait in the eyes, I got a strange chill, and broke the contact right away.  
  
All he could do was smile, and I hated him for it, "EVANS!!! What a surprise!" He got up and dusted himself off, "You like the show?" His little cronies stopped immediately, they knew me and James didn't get along, they slowly walked out of the scene. Hoping they wouldn't get caught. I caught them. Without taking my eyes away from James, I said, with a hint of warning, "Don't even think about it!"  
  
They looked a mix between scared, terrified, distraught, and upset. It was out right funny!  
  
James looks a bit to enthusiastic for my likening. He smiled at me, "Lily, leave them out of this. It's me you want."  
  
I hate it when he says that, it's always laced with sexual intonations. I hate it. "Potter, don't make me hurt you." I said simply, with a fake sweet smile.  
  
"Ah, Lilith my sweet; your threats don't scare me one, tiny bit." He smiled at me. I burned in anger, I wanted to kill him. He says it just to get a rise out of me. I know it, he knows it, and all of our friends know it! What's worse is that whenever he says my full first name like that, he DOES get a rise out of me. I really could just kill him. In fact, I almost did, after he said that I jumped right at him. Unfortunately, Blythe and Kory grabbed me just in time. I tried to break free, but there hold was too damned strong, damn quidditch. They were both on the team, Blythe was a beater, and Kory was keeper. I looked at Potter with eyes that showed how much I hated him right then and there. Trust me, it was a LOT.  
  
"I think we should go James." Sirius said very seriously. James just nodded to him, and, with a last look at me, turned and walked up the boys' stairs to their dormitory. Remus and there quiet little friend Peter Pettigrew trailing behind quietly.  
  
"What was that all about Lily?" Mercedes yelled at me once I had been dragged up to the girls' dorm. Against my own will mind you. Her blue eyes looked ready to cut through something; it's really scary when she does that.  
  
"He just got to me, is all." I said as quietly as I could. Loud noises upset her when she's like this.  
  
"Well don't let him GET to you again. You could loose your prefect badge AND your chances at head girl next year! You do realize this no?" she was starting to calm down.  
  
"I realize it! I just.I don't know. I just can't stand him some times. I just want to-" I broke off and rung my hands as if there was someone's neck there.  
  
"We know Hun, we know." Blythe told me in a gentle voice. "Come on, it's getting late. First day of classes tomorrow ya' know."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N- Won't post more until I get five reviews. ( See you all later.  
  
./)/)  
  
(-.-)  
  
o(')(') 


	3. Don’t Write that way to me

Chapter 2:  
_Don't Write that way to me_

September 3, 1976  
  
Journal,  
  
It's not like I meant to get in a fight with Brendan Acklie, He came after me... Well, more so, I went after him, but only because he insulted Lily. He said that she wasn't even pretty, and that I should just stop mooning over her. It's not like I've tried, believe me. But damn, that girl has got some knockers. You can't just pass up a girl with knockers that big.  
  
After barging into Lily's room to tell her that Moony wanted to see her-because he did, Dumbledore told him they had a meeting to go to-And Lily kicked me out, she was getting dressed. Damn she's foxy! When I was going down the stairs, I heard Acklie talking with his buddies. I saw Padfoot, and Moony talking, and looking nervously at the stairs I was coming down. When Moony saw me, he said "J- Prongs! Buddy, me and Padfoot here were just talking, He's hungry, we go eat in Kitchens." He grabbed my shirt and started to pull me toward the door. Moony always talks in incomplete sentences when he's trying to lie.  
  
As he was pulling me off, I heard Hubble say her name. The sacred name that will distract me from Quidditch. He said the Knocker Name. He said Lily.  
  
I turned around, and when I did, Simon was looking at me, waiting for a reaction I suspect. When I turned he smiled and said, "Well, Your right, she's defiantly do-able. But that face, I would have to put a paper bag over it."  
  
Then he nodded in my direction, and Acklie turned around, "Prongs," he said, "Question: Why do you still obsess over a Pigmy?" They all had a good laugh. I wasn't thinking.  
  
Well, Maybe I was thinking, 'She's not even here to defend herself!' and before I knew it, I had jumped on top of him. I started to bash his head in. When I threw him down, I saw S-Padfoot was already rumbling, and Moony was fighting Hubble still standing up. But then he ran into Hubble, and they fell into a lamp, making a crashing sound.  
  
That's when the crowd came, and started chanting 'Fight, Fight, Fight.' Then I was thrown onto my side and when I opened my eyes, I saw a foot tapping on the ground next to my head. As I looked up, I saw the knockers, then the face. A beautiful Pixie like face, Lily's face.  
  
I remember looking into her emerald eyes, and getting a chill down my spine. Then she looked away, and started to yell at me.  
  
I don't remember what was said, but I do know that she was pissed. Her friends had to drag her away from me. I felt bad for them. She looked like she was putting up a fight.  
  
Wormtail is yelling at me to stop the insesent scratching. So I'll write to you later.  
  
Signed, Prongs

* * *

Ok, I know it's been forever, But I'VE been incredibly busy with a lot of stuff. You will notice I have changed my name to winter Cowan. Also, this is how the story will be written, 1st person, present tense in the odd chapters, and then James writes in his journal and gives his side of what happened. Also all of the J-Prongs things are because he writes in the book in their code names, if you didn't notice, and sometimes he'll forget.  
Thank you:  
  
Laquinn: You also have good attention grabbing openers (tehe)  
  
Carmel March: Thank you. I didn't know I had an apparent plot-line in the first two chapters. I'll have to hide it more. Kidding. Yes, ouch is right, Imagine if you were poor James.  
  
Perdolwen: Thanks for your review on MY story. Your story is great! Post more soon!!!  
  
Lizzie: I only said that I wouldn't write until I got 5 reviews because 1: I knew 5 people wouldn't even read it, and 2: I needed an excuse not to write more for long periods of time. So, now that my secret is out, I guess I'll have to update at least monthly. Not bi-yearly.  
  
Please Review, even if just to say 'loved it!' Or 'Never write again, you SUCK!' I like getting reviews. But also, try to make it constructive criticism. Identify strong and weak points in the chapter for me! LOVE YOU ALL!  
  
TTFN! 


End file.
